nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Schwarzfrost, Großstab von Alodi
Schwarzfrost, Großstab von Alodi wird in World of Warcraft: Legion die Artefaktwaffe der Frostmagier. Beschreibung Vom Stab des ersten Wächters von Tirisfal geht eine unnatürliche Kälte aus, die von seinem Träger Besitz ergreift und ihn selbst im Angesicht einer überwältigenden Übermacht einen kühlen, scharfen Verstand bewahren lässt. Schwarzfrost ist die perfekte Waffe für einen Frostmagier, denn schon ihr Name wird die Herzen der Gegner vor Furcht erstarren lassen. Dieser Großstab wurde vom ersten Wächter von Tirisfal geführt und ist schon in vielen Kämpfen zum Einsatz gekommen. Träger dieses Großstabs war Alodi, der erste Wächter von Tirisfal. In dem Jahrhundert, in dem er als Wächter diente, trug er den Stab in vielen Schlachten gegen die Streitkräfte der Brennenden Legion. Danach gab er seine Rolle als Wächter auf, behielt den Stab jedoch bis zu seinem Tode. Nach seinem Ableben brachten die Kirin Tor den Stab an einen sicheren Aufbewahrungsort. Sie hatten Angst davor, was passieren könnte, wenn ein weniger geübter Magier versuchen würde, seine Macht zu nutzen, ohne sie vollends beherrschen zu können. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Magier (23.10.2015) Vorlagen * Vorlage "Frostfeuerangedenken" - Objekt: Immerflammenkristall. Beschreibung: Ein gefrorener Kristall, erleuchtet von einem ewigen Feuer, das keinerlei Wärme erzeugt. Ihr könnt ihn ruhig berühren, denn er sieht nicht aus, als würde er jemals schmelzen. ** Benötigt: Klassenhallenaufwertung (Tier 2 Bonus) ** Herkunft: Frostfeuergrat ** Hinweis: Ihr benötigt die Portale vom Tier 2 Bonus der Klassenhallenaufwertung. Wenn ihr euch damit teleportiert, habt ihr die Chance beim Frostfeuergrat auszukommen, wo das Design aufgenommen werden kann. Vanion.eu: http://www.vanion.eu/news/ubersicht-die-geheimen-artefakt-designs-arkan-magier-mogen-schafe-15398 Geschichte Die Geschichte von "Schwarzfrost, Großstab von Alodi" können Magier durch Artefaktforschungen bei Edirah im "Archiv der Tirisgarde" in der Halle des Wächters nachlesen: Nachzulesen in "Archiv der Tirisgarde"; Halle des Wächters. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Der Halbelf Alodi trug Schwarzfrost während seiner langen Amtszeit als Wächter von Tirisfal. Er erfüllte den Großstab mit seiner überragenden Macht und begann die Tradition, ihn von Magier zu Magier weiterzugeben. Tausende Jahre lang wurde dieser Brauch ununterbrochen fortgesetzt. Einige der mächtigsten Zauberwirker von Azeroth nutzen Schwarzfrost, um die niederträchtigen Agenten der Brennenden Legion zu jagen und zu vernichten. Als die Legion Schwarzfrost stahl, wurde die von Alodie begonnene Tradition unterbrochen… doch nur eine Weile. In Euren Händen kann der Großstab nun erneut seinen Zweck erfüllen und Azeroth beschützen. Teil 1 Die Geschichte von Schwarzfrost beginnt mit einem Halbelfenmagier namens Alodi. Auch wenn er den Stab nicht mit eigenen Händen erschuf, machte er ihn zu der legendären Waffe, als die er nun bekannt ist. Alodi kannte nie seine wahren Eltern. Er wuchs von klein an in einem Waisenhaus für magisch begabte Kinder in Dalaran auf. Die einzige Verbindung zu seinen Eltern war Schwarzfrost, denn diesen hinterließen sie gemeinsam mit ihm an der Schule. Mit fragwürdiger Abstammung und als Mischling war das Leben für Alodi nicht einfach. Die meisten Magier bemitleideten ihn, doch andere traten ihm voller Verachtung gegenüber. Niemand dachte, dass er zu Höherem bestimmt war. Doch damit lagen sie alle falsch. Mit der Zeit wurde der Waisenjunge zum ersten Wächter von Tirisfal und damit zu einem der mächtigsten Magier die es je gab. Teil 2 Es war eine düstere Zeit für den Rat von Tirisfal, als Alodi zum Wächter ernannt wurde. Der geheime Magierorden war erschaffen worden, um Azeroth vor den Dämonen zu schützen. Viele Jahre lang hatte er diese Aufgabe erfüllt. Dann änderte sich alles durch einen Schreckenslord namens Kathra'natir. Der Dämon infiltrierte Dalaran und vereitelte sämtliche Versuche des Rates, ihn aufzuhalten. Kathra'natir verbreitete Unruhe in den Straßen und drohte, die ganze Stadt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Um ihn zu bezwingen, musste der Rat von Tirisfal zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen. In einem komplexen Ritual übertrugen sie Alodi all ihre Kraft. Es war ein Akt, der von großem Vertrauen und Glauben geprägt war. Mit dem ermächtigen Alodi konnte Kathra'natir sich nicht messen. Der Wächter entfesselte seine Macht gegen den Dämonen und verbannte ihn rasch aus dieser Welt. Teil 3 Von seinen frühen Tagen im Waisenhaus von Dalaran an war Alodi von der Frostmagie fasziniert. Dies lag zum Teil an den eisigen Verzauberungen, die Teil von Schwarzfrost waren. Mit dem Stab lernte Alodi, wie man Wasser zum Gefrieren bringen und die Lufttemperatur manipulieren konnte, was meist zu viel Unmut aufseiten des Waisenhausleiters führte. Kurz nachdem Alodi zum Wächter ernannt worden war, verfeinerte er seine MEisterschaft der Frostmagie und erfüllte Schwarzfrost mit seiner eigenen Macht. Eine winterliche Aura umgab den Stab. Es erstaunte Alodis Gefährten im Rat von Tirisfal, dass sich die Waffe nie kalt anfühlte. Schwarzfrost enthielt nur einen kleinen Teil von Alodis Macht, doch selbst das war mehr, als die meisten Magier je beherrschen würden. Teil 4 Während Alodis Zeit als Wächter nutzte er Schwarzfrost, um jeden Dämon zu jagen, der sich in den Landen von Azeroth herumtrieb. Viele Aufzeichnungen berichten von grausamen Eisstürmen, mit denen er seine Feinde überwältigen oder davon, wie er die Agenten der Legion in massiven Eisblöcken einsperrte, bevor er sie aus der Welt verbannte. Gegen Ende von Alodis einhundert Dienstjahren als Wächter befasste er sich zunehmend mit seinen Lehrlingen. Er erklärte und übte die Wege des Arkanen mit vielen jungen Magiern. Sie waren zur Familie geworden, die er nie gehabt hatte, und er behandelte sie alle wie seine eigenen Söhne und Töchter. Alodi entschied sich, Schwarzfrost einem seiner erfahrenen Lehrlinge zu vermachen. Doch dafür wählte er nciht den Mächtigsten. Für Alodi waren andere Werte wie Mitgefühl, Weisheit und Kameradschaft bedeutender. Nach langem Grübeln überließ er den Großstab dem Lehrling, in dem er am meisten dieser Werte erkannte. Und so begann die Tradition, Schwarzfrost zu vererben, die über Jahrtausende fortgeführt wurde. Teil 5 Bis zu Aegwynns Aufstieg zur Wächterin war es um den Rat von Tirisfal gut bestellt. Doch die begabte Magierin vertraute dem Orden nicht. Sie glaubte, dass er seine MAcht missbrauchte, um die Politik der menschlichen Königreiche zu manipulieren. Am Ende ihrer einhundert Dienstjahre weigerte sie sich, den Titel der Wächterin abzulegen. Aegwynns Ungehorsam ließ dem Rat keine andere Wahl. Er formte die Tirisgarde, eine Gruppe talentierter Magier, die die widerspenstige Wächterin jagen und bändigen sollten. Ein Mitglied der Tirisgarde war der vielversprechende, aber auch arrogante Zauberwirker namens Tarthen. Sein alternder Meister hatte vor langer Zeit Schwarzfrost geerbt und dachte darüber nach, wer ihn als Nächstes erhalten sollte. Tarthen war fest davon überzeugt, dass er den Großstab erhalten würde. Mit seinem Potenzial und seiner purer Macht stellte er die anderen Lehrlinge in den SChatten. Doch diese Dinge waren Tarthens Meister nicht besonders wichtig. Am Tage der Zeremonie überließ der alternde Magier deshalb Schwarzfrost einem anderen Lehrling, der vielmehr die Qualitäten des Mitgefühls, der Weisheit und der Kameradschaft verkörperte. Teil 6 Nachdem sein Meister Schwarzfrost an einen anderen Lehrling weitergegeben hatte, war Tarthen von Wut und Verbitterung erfüllt. Er empfand es als Unrecht und war fest entschlossen, sich zu beweisen. Tarthen stahl Schwarzfrost von seinem Besitzer und vertuschte die Beweise seines Verbrechens sorgfältig. Heimlich übte er mit dem Großstab und lernte, dessen außergewöhnliche Energien zu nutzen. Nur wenige seiner treuesten Verbündeten in der Tirisgarde wussten von dem Diebstahl. Nur sie sahen, wie er die Magie von Schwarzfrost seinem Willen unterwarf, und waren vons einer Macht beeindruckt. Als er überzeugt war, dass er Schwarzfrost meisterhaft beherrschte, machte Tarthen sich auf den Weg. Er würde vollbringen, was bisher keiner der Tirisgarde geschafft hatte. Er würde Aegwynn bezwingen und seinen Namen damit in die Geschichte eingehen lassen. Teil 7 Auszug aus einem Schreiben an den Rat von Tirisfal: "Wir haben die Restmagie am Ort des Kampfes untersucht. Es folgt unsere Einschätzung der Ereignisse: Tarthen konfrontierte Aegwynn im Schlingendorntal. Was die von den beiden Magiern aufgebrachte Energie betrifft, war das folgende Duell wohl eines der größten, das je zwischen einem Mitglied der Tirisgarde und der flüchtigen Wächterin stattgefunden hat. Doch es war auch eines der kürzesten." "Tarthen trug im Kampf Schwarzfrost, den Großstab, der vor einigen Monaten gestohlen wurde. Als er die von der Waffe gespeicherte Macht auf Aegwynn entfesselte, warf sie die Energien sofort mit einem Gegenzauber auf ihn zurück. Tarthen wurde von einem Sturm der Frostmagie überzogen, der ihn mit einer Schicht Eis umhüllte, die so hart wie Diamanten war. Trotz des heißen Wetters in diesem Gebiet war Tarthen noch immer zu Eis erstarrt, als wir ihn entdeckten. Es war ein erheblicher Aufwand, seinen Leichnam aufzutauen und Schwarzfrost aus seiner leblosen Hand zu befreien." Teil 8 Die Magier des Rates von Tirisfal, die Schwarzfrost geborgen hatten, übergaben den Großstab wieder seinem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer. Daraufhin wurde die Tradition, den Stab vom Meister an den lehrling weiterzureichen, fortgesetzt. Viele dieser Magier nutzten Schwarzfrost, um Azeroth vor den Dämonen zu beschützten, aber nicht der Mensch namens Arrexis. Arrexis liebte nichts mehr als das Wissen. Tagelang schloss er sich in seine persönlichen Archive ein und vertiefte sich in uralte Folianten und Schriftrollen. Als Schwarzfrost an ihn weitergegeben wurde, entschloss er sich, den Großstab lieber zu erforschen, als ihn in den Kampf zu tragen. Arrexis kannte die Geschichte und das tödliche Potential der Waffe sehr gut. Seine Untersuchungen führten Arrexis zu dem Schluss, dass er Schwarzfrost als Katalysator nutzen konnte, um viele mächtige Zauber zu wirken, zu denen gewöhnlich nur ein Wächter fähig gewesen wäre. Mit der Zeit machte er die Energien der Waffe nutzbar und erforschte damit neue Arten des Zauberschutzes. Teil 9 Arrexis lebte zu einer turbulenten Zeit für den Rat von Tirisfal. Der derzeitige Wächter war Medivh, der Sohn von Aegwynn. Wie schon seine rebellische Mutter mied er den Rat und blieb meist allein. Weder der Rat noch der Rest der Welt wussten, dass sich etwas Mächtiges und Böses in Medivhs Seele rührte. Sargeras, der Anführer der Brennenden Legion, hatte den Wächter besessen. Durch Sargers' Manipulation formte Medivh einen Pakt mit der orcischen Horde und bahnte den Weg für deren Invasion von Azeroth. Damit der Rat von Tirisfal sich nicht einmischen konnte, ermordete der finstere Wächter heimlich einige der Mitglieder. Medivhs Blick fiel schon bald auf Arrexis und Schwarzfrost. Teil 10 Für seine Studien sammelte Arrexis seine Lehrlinge und gründete ein Forschungslager in der Nähe von Medivhs Heimstatt, dem Turm Karazhan. Das Gebäude stand auf einem Nexus mächtiger Leylinien und gelegentlich verzerrten die durch Karazhan fließenden Energien die Realität vor Ort. Arrexis und seine Anhänger experimentierten mit der Schutzmagie um Karazhan herum und versuchten, die merkwürdigen Mächte des Turms zu neutralisieren. Die Aufzeichnungen deuten an, dass der Wächter Medivh die Magier zu dieser Zeit besuchte und ihnen seinen Rat bot. Er schlug vor, dass Arrexis seine Schutzzauber auf neue Art verwenden könnte, um so die Dämonen daran zu hindern, in die Welt zu dringen. Einige Mitglieder des Rates von Tirisfal waren misstrauisch, doch Arrexis war es nicht. Er freute sich über Medivhs Unterstützung. Diese Gutgläubigkeit führte zu seinem Untergang. Teil 11 Niemand weiß genau, was Medivh tat, als er Arrexis besuchte. Die Einzelheiten sind in Geheimnisse und Gerüchte gehüllt. Einigen Gerüchten zufolge veränderte der Wächter Schwarzfrost dahingehend, dass er die Schutzzauber von Arrexis stören und den ehrwürdigen Magier vernichten würde. Was es auch war, man weiß, dass Arrexis auf Medivhs Rat hörte. Der alternde Magier und seine Anhänger führten ein großes Ritual aus, um den Bereich vor dämonischen übergriffen zu schützen. Der Zauber sollte nur ein Test sein, doch er hatte katastrophale Folgen. Als die Magier mit dem Zauberwirken begannen, öffneten sie ungewollt einen Pfad zwischen Azeroth und dem Reich der Dämonen, dem Wirbelnden Nether. Arrexis und all seine Anhänger wurden durch das Tor gezerrt und niemand hat je wieder von ihnen gehört. Ein Bericht behauptet, dass sich eine Gruppe Dämonen im Wirbelnden Nether auf die schockierten Magier stürzte und sie alle niedermetzelte. Die Dämonen wurden von einem Eredar angeführt, den sie Balaadur nannten. Er nahm Schwarzfrost als Trophäe seines blutigen Siegen an sich und die Tradition der Weitergabe des Großstabs vom Meister an den Lehrling ging mit Arrexis und seinem unglückseligen Schützling zugrunde. Das Abenteuer * Quest 98: Suche nach Schwarzfrost * Quest 98: Alodis Edelsteine * Quest 98: Forschungsstandort der Totenwinde * Quest 98: Daio der Klapprige * Quest 98: Der Magierjäger Galerie Schwarzfrost BLZ 2015-10-23.jpg|Vorschau (23.10.2015) Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Stab Kategorie:Klasse: Magier Kategorie:Halle des Wächters